PokeClan's Adventures
by PsychicEevee0103
Summary: A long time ago, cat Pokemon did what Spiritomb thinks of as a horrible wrong. He's developed a new skill: making portals to other worlds! He's invited every cat Pokemon to a big "Cat Pokemon Convention", but is everything as it seems? Note: This is my first time writing a fanfiction, so it won't be as good as others I may write.
1. Prologue

Spiritomb laughed cruelly. He had been working on a project for a long time, and had finally perfected it. He took many pieces of paper and started writing many invitations. He had an evil scheme plotted, and everything was ready for it. He had a score to settle with some Pokemon. He finished about ten invitations and took a short break.

"Heh-heh-heh," Spiritomb laughed. "Soon my plan will be in action. I'll finally get back at those awful cat Pokemon!"

He resumed his writing invitations. Eventually he finished writing the non-specific invitations and started filling in names. As he wrote, he muttered, "Skitty, Mew, Meowth, Purugly, Persain, so many to write!"

Spiritomb sent the invitations all around to their recipients. "Ha-ha-ha! Now my plan really _is_ in action!"


	2. Chapter 1

"Come on! Let's go!" Skitty yelled over her shoulder. They were going to a Cat Pokemon Convention! A few days ago, both she and her mother, Delcatty, had received invitations to the super-special Cat Pokemon Convention.

"Calm down, Skitty," Delcatty replied, exhausted and exasperated from dealing with Skitty. "You're always so full of energy!"

"There's so much to do! Isn't this place far away? We have to go fast if we want to get there early!" Skitty replied, still running out the door and onto the road.

Delcatty just rolled her eyes, knowing that talking from this point on would be a waste of valuable energy that she would need to catch up with Skitty.

**A/N: Sorry these are so short. I'm not so good at writing unless its poetry.**


	3. Chapter 2

Glameow was thinking about how the cool-sounding Cat Pokemon Convention was. She had even seen on her invitation that there would even be two special Legendary Cat Pokemon guests, Mew and Mewtwo! She was so excited, she thought, _this must be how Skitty feels all the time!_ _I wonder if I'll have the chance to meet the Legendary Pokemon Mew and Mewtwo!_ _I can't wait for the Convention!_

Her father, Purugly, walked slowly up to Glameow, saying, "Come on, let's go," without much enthusiasm.

Glameow asked, "Why aren't you excited?"

"I'm not hyperactive like you," Purugly replied. "Now let's go." He started walking away. Glameow had no choice but to follow. _It's going to be a long way to the Convention,_ she thought. _I'd better use my energy wisely._

After a few hours, Glameow saw Skitty rushing toward her and ran out of the way, knowing from experience that having Skitty rush at you at full speed really hurt. True enough, Skitty rushed by, skidding to a stop.

"Hi!" she said, full of energy as usual.

"Hi," a mellower Glameow said, but anyone could be mellower then Skitty was at that point.

Skitty asked, "Why aren't you so excited? After all, we may have an once-in-a-lifetime chance to meet not one, but **two** legendary Pokemon at once!"

"There you are!" Delcatty appeared suddenly, seemingly out of nowhere. "Where were you? I've been searching for hours!"

I've been going to the Convention, of course!" Skitty exclaimed indignantly.

Delcatty replied, "Well, I don't know..." She paused, thinking. "Isn't this the wrong way?"

"Oh yeah..." Skitty mumbled. "Um... I was going to meet Glameow and go to the Convention?" The excuse was lame, but at least it was an excuse.

"Yeah... and I'm expected to believe that?" Delcatty replied.

"It's an alibi?" Glameow attempted to say, but the words caught in her throat.

Purugly came up suddenly, panting, but refusing to unwind his tails from his body. "What's all this going on?" He asked grouchily. "This is the wrong way, so now we have turn around and go, not stand around and chat!"

"Point taken." Skitty said over her shoulder as she rushed away. Glameow sighed. _How in the world does Skitty always have _so_ much energy?_


	4. Chapter 3

Eevee panted as she followed her parents and siblings out of the deep forest and up north as they headed to the Cat Pokemon Convention. She asked, "Can't you guys please slow down a little?"

Jolteon, her oldest (and rudest) brother, replied mockingly, "Aw, little Eevee can't keep up. Oh well, we'll just have to leave her behind, don't we?"

"Don't say that!" Leafeon, Eevee's youngest sister, exclaimed. "She's younger, so it's no wonder she's tired. Here," She continued to Eevee, "you can ride on me until you get your strength back."

"Thanks," Eevee breathed a sigh of relief as she climbed onto Leafeon's back.

The whole family continued for a little while, and as soon as they had passed the last landmark Eevee knew, she got off and started walking on her own. She stuck close to Leafeon and her parents, Flareon and Vaporeon.

So a lot of time went by just walking in silence. Eventually they came across another group of cat Pokemon heading in the same direction with some young ones just about Eevee's age.

"Mom, Dad?" Eevee asked. "See the group over there? I think they're going to the same place as us. Can we travel with them please?"

"Sure, why not?" Mom (Vaporeon) replied. They sped up for a little while until they reached that group. Immediately Eevee rushed to the others her age.

"Hi, what's your name? Mine's Skitty. This is Glameow. Are you going to the Cat Pokemon Convention too? I hope you are, it'll be so fun!" the smaller, pink and cream one said in what sounded like a single sentence, then took deep breaths.

"Hi, I'm Eevee. It's nice to meet you two. Yes, my whole family is going to the Cat Pokemon Convention. I'm also very excited." Eevee replied, her brown coat blending into the sand as the large group crossed a small beach.

"Nice to meet you Eevee," the taller grey one, Glameow, told her. "I hope-"

Whatever she was about to say was cut off by Skitty. "Have you heard? There's going to be legendary Pokemon at the Convention- two of them!"

"Yeah, I've heard." Eevee replied. "It's on my family's invitation."

"So your whole family's here, then?" Glameow questioned lightly. "How many Pokemon are in your family?"

"Yes, my whole family's here," Eevee answered. "And I have seven Pokemon in my family, counting myself."

"Wow! That sure is a lot of family to cope with!" Skitty exclaimed. _That Pokemon uses too many exclamations_, Eevee commented to herself. The young Pokemon continued, chatting as they walked, with Skitty using way too many exclamation points.

**A/N: Sorry this chapter cut off so suddenly. I've gotten a bit of writer's block.**


	5. Chapter 4

"We're leaving today?" Meowth asked as he padded after his father. "I thought we were going to spend one more day at home first."

"Well, we're not!" snapped Persian, whirling around and using Power Gem on his son.

"Ow! That hurt Dad!" Meowth whined.

"Maybe next time you won't ask questions," Persian replied. "Now let's go, and I don't want to hear a single sound from you, or I'll prevent you from going hunting for shiny objects!" Meowth followed silently after his father for what seemed like forever. Eventually he entered a subconscious state where all he did was put his paws one in front of the others to keep moving. Soon after (in Meowth's mind; in reality it was several hours) they arrived at their destination: a dark, towering mountain. On a high ledge sat a purple-and-green Pokemon.

"Welcome to the Cat Pokemon Convention," it said with a green smile that was just too big. "I am Spiritomb. I'm going to take care of you while you are here."

**A/N: Ooooh, cliffhanger. Sorry this is so short, Again, I'm having writer's block. Reviews are highly requested, and I wouldn't mind if there are some ideas in them as well. PLEASE REVIEW! *hint hint***


	6. A short note

**Sorry I haven't updated in practically forever. I've been busy with school and stuff. I also realized the introduction chapters were taking too long and there were too many so I'm just going to make a list of all the cat Pokemon that will be coming to the Cat Pokemon Convention.**

**1. Abra and all evolutions**

**2. Meowth and Persian**

**3. Eevee and all evolutions (except Sylveon)**

**4. Mew**

**5. Mewtwo**

**6. Skitty and Delcaty (Skitty: OMG I took some caffeine and I broke the fourth wall isn't that awesome I love not being restrained by walls!)**

**7. Glameow and Purugly**

**8. Purloin and probably Liepard**

**Please bear in mind that these are all definite but I may add more later, maybe even Sylveon. But keep a checklist of all the characters in this list while I write the next chapter and get Skitty inside the fourth wall again.**

**I write faster with reviews, favorites and followers! also, if you do any or all of them I'll give you a character to have their personality like! Only the first five to do so will get a character, so if you want one you'd be best off doing these things quickly! Review if you have praise, constructive criticism or ideas for characters in both cat Pokemon or Warrior cats because those will be coming in soon as well. Rockheart signing out!**

**Skitty: But I'm not! come on, Rockheart, I wanna play!**

**Rockheart: *taps Skitty with Pokeball and holds it shut* There. I'll just keep her in there until I have this fourth wall fixed. Now let's try this again. Rockheart signing out!**


	7. Chapter 5

The Pokemon had all arrived by the time the sun had set. They were all given caves in the side of the mountain where the Convention was taking place.

They weren't in their rooms just yet, for their host Spiritomb had called them all together.

"I have gathered you together so you can witness my new power!" Spititomb boomed over the murmur of the crowd. "That power is... opening portals to other worlds! Now, observe-or better yet, participate-as I open a portal and have it suck everyone on this mountain except me in! Hehe!"

Everyone screamed at that last part. Spiritomb looked up as a black and purple, swirling mass opened in the sky and began to suck the small Pokemon in. Each and every one of them fainted as they were tossed around the spiraling portal.


	8. Chapter 6

"What are they?"

"What odd colors!"

"They look like cats, but they are not? What looks like a cat but is not a cat?"

"Whatever they are, they sure were badly beaten."

"They're waking up!"

Shinx groaned. _What just happened?_ She thought, slowly opening her bright yellow eyes.

"Hello," something said to her. "My name is Foxpaw. What's yours?"

"I'm Shinx," the blue, black and yellow Pokemon replied. Feeling a bit stronger, she pulled herself into a sitting position.

By now all of the (very) large crowd of cat Pokemon was starting to stir. However, there was only one that was anywhere near as conscious as Shinx. It was a small pink Pokemon with a long tail. It was slowly opening blue eyes and floating a few feet above the ground.

Foxpaw stumbled back. "Wha...what's that thing doing?"

"Oh, Mew's just using its Ability, Levitate," Shinx explained calmly.

"What's an Ability?" Foxpaw asked, confused.

"It's basically a special thing each Pokemon can do if the conditions are right." Shinx explained. "Why, don't you know? Also, what kind of Pokemon are you?"

"No, I didn't know, and I'm not a Pokemon, I'm a cat!" Foxpaw replied angrily. "What is a Pokemon, anyway?"

"A Pokemon is a creature, much like myself and the others, that have different types and appearances. For example, I am the species of Pokemon known as a Shinx. Also, every Pokemon has an Ability. I've already explained Abilities. I have one known as Rivalry. When I battle an enemy, my power goes up by a significant amount when I battle someone of the same gender as me, but if I battle someone of the different gender, my power goes down."

"That... is weird." Foxpaw decided.

"Weird?" Shinx repeated, downcast.

"Weird, but it's really really really cool." Foxpaw rephrased herself.

Suddenly Mew floated over.

"Hi! What's your mane? Mine's Mew. Many Pokemon think I'm genderless, but I'm really a female. Genderless Pokemon are really weird." she said.

"I'm Shinx, and this is Foxpaw," the blue and black Pokemon said.

"What kind of Pokemon are you, Foxpaw?" Mew asked. "By your looks, I'd guess you're a Fire type, am I right?"

"I'm not a Pokemon!" Foxpaw replied indignantly. The female "cat" was a dark red with ears tipped with black and a bushy tail tipped with white.

"I think what happened is that Spiritomb sent us to a world with no Pokemon." Shinx said calmly.

"If that's so, how do we get home?" Mew started to panic.


	9. SOPA

The bill that is threatening to take away our freedoms on the internet is back. Not only back, but it is trying to be passed quietly so nobody notices. SOPA will guarantee that anybody who streams a video, whether it be on youtube, a walkthrough for a video game, or a kid singing a song that is 'copyrighted' they will be treated as a felon. That is one of the highest form of criminal offensives for something as simple as uploading a video game walkthrough on youtube, playing a song with lyrics of your favorite artist and even one we all go on, this one right here.I am telling everyone this because it affects us all here as Wattpad/FanFiction will being attacked as well. A Wattpad/FanFiction writer can being carted off to a maximum state prison for writing a character from Naruto into their fanfic, or a character from Bleach, or a character from One Piece, Harry Potter, Percy Jackson, the list is endless. You think I'm exaggerating? I assure you that if this passes it will not be long, not be long at all, because once this passes, then anything goes. Wattpad/FanFiction will be attacked for using canon characters in a fanon manner, authors will be arrested for writing a book whose main character has glasses just like in another series, artists will be arrested and confined for using sapphire blue in the iris of one of their characters like another author. This effect us all and we cannot let it happen.I figure some of you do not believe me and I can understand. I could be making this up for all you know. But I provided links below to show you I am telling the truth. Simply remove the spaces below, see for yourself.: / www . huffingtonpost 2013/08/07/unauthorized-streaming-felony_n_3720479 . html: / www . washingtonpost blogs/the-switch/wp/2013/08/05/sopa-died-in-2012-b ut-obama-administration-wants-to-revive-part-of-it /: / www . techdirt articles/20130805/12472124074/administration-cant- let-go-wants-to-bring-back-felony-streaming-provis ions-sopa . shtml: / www . youtube watch?v=1fTt4K4Cae4We are not as powerless as we might think. We stopped SOPA before and we must do it again. Our stories, our ideas, our passion will be threaten. Everything from this to fan art to youtube is in danger of being gone forever.I am asking you to spread the word and fight this assault on our freedoms. Because this isn't just going to affect Americans, it will affect everybody across the globe. Tell you friend, have they spread the word so we may stand up to fight this. It is our right as freedom of speech. We are not making money doing what we love, we do it because we enjoy it and want to spread our words, our ideas, our art to everyone who wishes to see it. but we can stop it but only if we stand together. Please my friends, my fellow reader and writers, don't let what we love be nothing but dust in the winds of time.-Please spread the word and help us be free on the internet like she said we stopped it before lets do it again come darlings lets push SOPA back fight for our freedom!Rewrite this and post on your story chapters for everyone else to see so we can stop SOPA!

Sorry its so rushed, I've found a way to upload from my phone, but don't get your hopes up, because this is the first and most likely last time I'm gonna do this!


End file.
